


Home Turf

by HiddenOne



Series: Huntbastian Week [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Huntbastian Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huntbastian Week Day 3:Genderswap<br/>(also Day 4:Sports!)</p><p>Sabrina isn’t a damsel in distress, but Hunter decides to come to her rescue anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Turf

**Author's Note:**

> The not so loveable asshole Richard Montgomery is the property of alishatorn and is borrowed with permission

Hunter sees the huddle of guys out on the field and is intrigued. He routes the tail of his run so that he ends at a convenient spot to walk over and see what the fuss is about, though there’s really only one option. Since there isn’t any cheering it obviously isn’t a fight, therefore it must be girls. Hunter can’t help but pick up his pace a little – there are definite disadvantages to being at an all-male school. 

But yes, there are a handful of girls facing off against a group of guys. They’re dressed in shorts (and Hunter can _really_ appreciate the legs on the brunette in front) and T-shirts while holding lacrosse sticks and helmets. Richard Montgomery, captain of Dalton’s own lacrosse team, is in front.

“-just think if you want to use our field, we’re going to need subsequent payback,” Richard is saying. His voice irritates Hunter, as Richard always talks in a smug tone because of his father’s money.

“I’ve offered to play you for the rights to the field but for some reason you always turn the big scary girl team down,” the brunette in front replies with a smirk.

“It’d just be a waste of my team’s time, Smythe,” Richard spits back. Hunter watches with amusement as Richard’s face flushes red. “Some of us have actual matches to prepare for.”

“If only that ‘preparation’ helped you not get slaughtered by Worthington last week,” Smythe taunts.

Some of the guys mutter around Hunter, and he notices that everyone else from Dalton out here on the field is on the lacrosse team, though not the whole team. Hunter doesn’t see Thad, who had told him about how badly they had lost last week’s game.

“What the hell would you know? You think extra pre-season practice is going to help your pathetic team? Nothing hides that you’re just a slut who sleeps with anything with a dick so you can win.”

Hunter starts shoving his way through to the front. The girls turn bright red and look offended, all except Smythe in front.

“Maybe you should try it sometime, Montgomery, so you can win. Though I’ll warn you the dicks are bigger than what you see in the mirror,” Smythe replies back with a smirk, cocking her head to the side.

Hunter grabs the back of Richard’s shirt as he steps forward.

“Enough,” Hunter says firmly. He glares at Richard before meeting several of the other guys’ eyes, making them look at the ground.

“This is none of your business, Clarington,” Richard snaps, ripping away from Hunter’s grip.

Hunter doesn’t move or even bother to respond, just stares him down for several moments until Richard finally scoffs and backs away. The rest of the team slowly follows him, trickling off the field and heading back up to the school. Everyone knows he transferred from a military academy, and so far that information has been enough for guys to give him respect and a wide berth. It doesn’t hurt that the Warblers have horror stories of how he runs their practices.

“Oh look ladies, it’s the guy who fancies himself a knight in shining armor,” comes a mocking voice from behind him.

He turns around and sure enough, it’s Smythe. She’s looking at him with a bored expression, but then Hunter catches the flick of her eyes checking out his body and he smirks.

“I go by Hunter.”

Smythe snorts. “Cute. Now get off my field or I’ll kick your ass… _Hunter_.” She turns around and walks towards the nets, the rest of the girls following her though they at least throw him appreciative looks. He figures it’s only fair that he gets a chance to check out the feisty brunette in return – she does have _really_ nice legs, and it isn’t like he can admire her bright green eyes from this angle.

“Thank you Hunter!” one of them calls back. Hunter chuckles as he sees Smythe shoot her a scathing glare.

Hunter gets off the field, but he doesn’t go far. He goes through his typical abdominal and then upper body exercises and he justifies that it isn’t even an unusual spot for him to do it in. He tries not to watch as Smythe leads the group of girls through their practice, though he can clearly hear her shouting commands, encouragement, and criticism from his spot.

He wishes he had run around the track today instead of going for a more scenic jog so he could have seen Smythe and her team arrive. He showers in the locker room, taking his time since he doesn’t have any other excuse to wait around for the end of their practice. He changes back into his Dalton uniform and tries not to pay too much attention to his hair.

He walks back out and sees the girls doing sprint drills, Smythe edging out in front. He admits it’s a bit pathetic that he’s still standing on the side-lines, but it’s been too long since he’s actually talked to a girl not to mention one that he actually finds attractive. He doesn’t have to linger for more than another five minutes before they’re done, a couple of the girls flopping on the ground.

He’s surprised that the girls don’t have more of an audience.

“This is _pre_ -pre-season. Why the hell did we make you Captain?” he hears one of them pant from the ground. The call is directed at Smythe, who Hunter is thrilled to see is making her way toward him.

“Because now we’ll win,” Smythe returns haughtily, tightening her ponytail. “I told you to get off my field,” she says at Hunter, narrowing her eyes. Smythe is a sweaty mess, face flushed and hair frizzing, but Hunter finds himself not caring all that much.

“I am,” Hunter says, eyebrow raised. He gestures down to his feet, just on the other side of the white spray-painted boundary. He doesn’t miss that her eyes are bright and focused on him. She’s enjoying this just as much as he is.

She rolls her eyes but smirks. “Your desperate, female-deprived dick doesn’t interest me, so you can stop sniffing around.”

“Let me buy you dinner before you come to that decision,” Hunter smoothly replies. There’s a tell-tale pause and he thinks he managed to surprise her, but then she quickly composes herself.

“I’d rather not waste my time.”

“Free food is never a waste.”

“It is when it comes with you for company.”

“Shut up and go out with him already!” One of her teammates shouts at them.

“Fuck off, Kurt!” Smythe shouts back. She turns back to Hunter with a glare.

Hunter smirks. “You could at least tell me your name.”

Smythe sniffs and crosses her arms. “I’ll pass.”

“Well…Smythe,” Hunter says, because he at least knows her last name. “I’m sure I’ll see you around the field some other time.”

She’s defensive, but he thinks she’s intrigued by him and he wants to keep it that way. He’ll have to make sure to work out on the track sometime later this week. He turns and starts heading back up the school. He doesn’t like that Richard Montgomery knows more about Smythe than he does, but maybe he can discreetly talk to Thad?

“Kurt! What the hell?” he hears her shout behind him, but he doesn’t look back until he hears someone running up behind him.

It’s Kurt. “Sabrina is…okay, she’s difficult,” Kurt says hurriedly, glancing back at where Sabrina is glaring at them. “But since you haven’t spent this whole time staring at her ass and she can’t keep her eyes off yours, I’m telling you good luck and we’ll be back on Wednesday at 4:30.”

Kurt rushes away again, back to the team. She dances around Sabrina’s reach and hides behind a group of girls. When Sabrina  looks over at him, Hunter smiles and gives her a cheeky wave.

“Bye _Sabrina_!”

Then he turns around and hopes that she’s staring at his ass. He’ll definitely be back on Wednesday.


End file.
